


The Next Step

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Koujaku are getting back into the swing of things after returning from their honeymoon, but just as they've passed one milestone in their relationship, the next one comes at a rather unexpected time and Aoba is unable to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a close friend of mine, as a reward for all her hard work in school and finally graduating from her course.

_“Ah, Aoba-kun, returned from today’s delivery run already?”  
  
“Yes, Haga-san!  There weren’t many so I returned to finish my shift.”  
  
“Always such a hard worker.  Well then, I’ll just be in the back room.”_  
  
Aoba returned to his work desk and immediately the phone started ringing.   _It’s good to be back at work,_ he thought, and promptly answered the call.

It had been two weeks since Koujaku and Aoba returned from their three-week honeymoon in Jamaica, and a week since Aoba started up at Heibon again, and although Aoba loved being carefree and not having to worry about work or responsibilities, he was happy to be back at work; the familiarity gave him peace of mind, different from that of a vacation.  
  
_“Aoba!!”_  
  
The high-pitched screech of children raked on his nerves like nails to a chalkboard and his body shuddered upon realization of who the voices belonged to. _Well, almost good to be back.  
  
“Ahh, it’s you guys again.”  
  
“Hey!  Don’t sound so sad to see us!”_ cried Kio, punching Aoba’s arm as punishment.  
_  
“So I heard you and that guy are married now,”_ stated Mio, eyeing Aoba hard as she crossed her arms.  
  
_“Ah haha, yes, we are.  In fact we just returned–”_  
  
“What?  Can boys get married?” questioned Kio as he cut Aoba off.  
  
“Of course they can,” answered Nao, the oldest of the three.

 _“Hmph, well you better not hurt him, Aoba, or you’ll have me to deal with!”_ Mio shoved her stern face into Aoba’s and he reflexively pulled away. _Geeze, what’s with her?_

 _“R-right, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”_  
  
For the next couple hours, Aoba continued to work while the three kids entertained themselves, and every now and then he’d be busy cleaning up after them as they were knocking over various objects as they searched through the merchandise. Eventually they calmed down and Aoba was able to focus on work, but as he did Mio soon took a seat on his desk and began to play with his hair.  
_  
“Hey now, don’t go getting it all tangled,”_ he warned.  
  
_“As if I would, I’m a girl and girls know how to handle hair properly.”  
  
I wonder if Koujaku is part girl then_ , he pondered, scoffing at his own lame thought.  
  
_“Hey, Aoba…now that you guys are married, does that mean you’re gonna have kids?”_  
  
The words were so shocking at first Aoba almost fell right out of his chair as he backed away and tilted it, his face burning red hot from embarrassment.  
  
_“K-kids??  What??  Aren’t you a little young to be talking about that?”  
  
“I’m old enough!”_ she snapped back, giving his hair a small tug, _“Besides, it’s what married people do isn’t it?”  
  
“Not all married people do!”  
  
“So you don’t want kids?”  
  
“Well, I uh…I never said that…”_ Aoba was beginning to grow uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat.   _Why do I feel like I’m being interrogated?_  
  
“Hmph, well, maybe you should think about it.”  
  
“Mio! Let’s leave, I’m bored,” the last word dragged on as Kio stomped his feet and Mio hopped off Aoba’s desk, releasing the braid she had been working on.  Like a storm, the kids left as quick as they came, leaving behind candy bar wrappers and toppled-over product.  
  
With a sigh, Aoba got to work to clean up the place before his shift ended.  Once that was done, he called out his farewell to his boss and left for home.

* * *

After dinner and a well-earned bath, both Aoba and Koujaku settled into bed.  Koujaku was already falling into the calming lull of sleep, but Aoba couldn’t help the thoughts that raced through his mind from his conversation with Mio today – he needed to bring it up, or he would never get any rest.  
_  
“Koujaku, are you awake?”  
  
“Hm?  What is it Aoba?”  
  
“Ah…what do you think of kids?”  
  
“What?  What do you mean?”  
  
“Just, what do you think of them?  Do you like them?” _ This was so awkward, but Aoba needed to know.  
_  
“Hm…yeah, I like kids.  I don’t really have experience with them, but I like them.  Why?  Do you like kids?”  
  
“Yeah, I like kids.  What do you like about them?”  
  
“Aoba, what’s with this all of a sudden?”_  
  
This was it, this was the time. _How’s he going to react?_ Aoba wondered and his heart beat loud in his chest as his nerves took over.  
  
_“It’s just…Mio and her brothers were in Junk Shop today and…”_ Aoba released a long sigh, _“she asked something that got me thinking about kids.”  
  
“…what did she ask?”  
  
“She…she asked if we,”_ Aoba waved his index finger between he and Koujaku for emphasis, “were going to have kids.”  
  
Aoba swore he could hear Koujaku swallow and suddenly he wondered if it was such a good idea to bring it up.  
  
_“Are we going to…have kids?”_ Koujaku spoke calmly, but his hesitation was evident in his voice.  
_  
“Well.  I personally wouldn’t mind it…what about you?”_ Aoba remained snuggled up to his side, resting his head on a tattooed shoulder while Koujaku brought his free hand up to his forehead and brushed his fingers through his hair.  With an exasperated sigh, he allowed the thought to roll through his mind, thinking about whether he was ready for a kid and the price that came with being a parent.  
_  
“I…I don’t know if I’m ready,”_ Aoba’s heart sank and he remained still next to his husband, but Koujaku wasn’t finished, _“The thing is, I don’t think I will ever be ready.  The very thought of being a dad, of being called ‘Dad’, it terrifies me.  But, that doesn’t mean I don’t want kids…”_  
  
Peering down to his side, he smiled warmly at Aoba who beamed back at him, leaning up to give him a tender kiss.  
  
_“I’m scared, too, but I want kids.  B-but that doesn’t mean we have to think about them right now!  I just…I wanted to see if we were on the same page.  It was keeping me up.”  
  
“Hmm~, well to be honest, all this talk of having kids has me up, too,” _  
  
Rolling over, Koujaku hovered over Aoba who repositioned onto his back, giggling as Koujaku leaned down to kiss him deeply.  
  
_“Aoba, let’s try to have children,”_ Koujaku nuzzled Aoba’s neck with the stubble growing on his face and Aoba roared with laughter as his sensitive skin was tickled.  
  
_“Koujaku!  I can’t believe you just said that!”_  
  
Koujaku smiled widely, his teeth flashing with the dim lighting from the moonlight pouring through the bedroom window.  It was moments like this Aoba loved the most; moments where it was just the two of them and nothing else.  All their pain from the past was gone, Platinum Tower was destroyed along with all the terrible makings that came with it and they had an amazing future to look forward to.  
  
_“Aoba…”_ Koujaku’s voice was low and heated, an obvious signal to what was to come and it caused a heat to pool in Aoba’s abdomen.  He stopped laughing and met Koujaku’s gaze as he lowered down and planted a deep kiss on his lips.  Reflexively, Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck, pulling him in close as his husband’s hand wandered under his baggy pyjama top and along his smooth skin, his fingertips trailing lazily until reaching his sensitive nipples.  He swiped his thumb over one, eliciting a light gasp from Aoba’s lip followed by a gentle moan.  
  
_“Haah…Koujaku!”  
  
“Aoba, I love it when you say my name like that.”_  
  
Early in their relationship, Aoba would have blushed and told him not to say such embarrassing things, but one year and a marriage later, Aoba learned it was just his way of showing affection and he loved every bit of it.  
Time flew and within minutes Aoba’s clothes and Koujaku’s pyjama bottoms were off, tossed near the end of the bed, and Koujaku was now aptly fingering Aoba’s hole, scissoring him open with two adept fingers and causing the younger man to squirm and groan with every probing touch.  
_  
“Oh god, Koujaku, it feels so good.  Please, hurry…”  
  
“Ngh, Aoba, don’t tempt me…I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“We’ve been doing this long enough, I’m pretty sure my body is used to it by now”  
_  
_“Oh? Is that so?”_ Koujaku smiled mischievously and Aoba lightly smacked his shoulder.  
  
_“Don’t make fun of me!  Now please, hurry!”_ In his frustration, Aoba lifted his hips and grinded against his lover, rubbing their bare cocks together and forcing a guttural groan from Koujaku’s throat.  
  
He repositioned between Aoba’s legs and placed a pillow underneath his hips to provide him more comfort; once it was set, Aoba lifted his legs up and back to expose himself, using both his hands to spread his cheeks open.  Koujaku blushed from the lewd display and quirked a brow at his lover.  
  
_“Aoba…?”  
  
“I…I know how much you like to see it go in, so.” _ His cheekbones were a deep red, but he wore a sincere smile on his face as he bit his bottom lip.   
  
Overcome with lust, Koujaku dove down and kissed Aoba passionately, his tongue swirling around the others and lightly sucking on the tip.  When he pulled away, he kept his bottom lip between his teeth, taking it with him until releasing and allowing it to snap back.  
_  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.  Now hurry up!”_  
  
Koujaku chuckled and then finally obeyed, positioning the wet head of his cock against Aoba’s entrance and slowly sliding it inside.  Aoba was right, no doubt, he loved nothing more than to see his best friend’s pink hole suck him in as he entered, watching as his cock disappeared inch-by-inch until he was fully seated inside him.  
  
_“Aaah! Feels…good!”_  
  
Koujaku released a shaky sigh and waited for Aoba’s body to adjust.  When he gave the O.K., he gently pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside, then pushed back in all at once.  Bit-by-bit, Aoba’s body loosened and Koujaku added more lube to help smooth his movements and when all was ready, he was finally able to quicken his pace and slam in and out of Aoba.  When Aoba began to tire, Koujaku held his legs up for him, placing his hands on his thighs and pushing downward.  Aoba’s arms quickly fell, one lading across his damp forehead with the other left lazily to the side of his head on the bed.  
_  
“Kou—jaku!  H-harder!”  
  
“Ngh!  Aoba!  Aoba!  Ahn!”_  
  
As Koujaku’s arousal grew, so did the speed in his hips until they were rocking into Aoba so hard, his body was slowly being forced up into the wall, forcing him to place a hand above his head to prevent himself from being pushed into it while his other hand gripped his dick and pumped up and down fervently.  
  
_“Oh god, I’m gonna cum!  Koujaku, I’m…I’m gonna!”_  
  
_“Haah, haah, me too Aoba!  Y-your hand!”_  
  
Sacrificing his grip on the wall, Aoba placed his hand over Koujaku’s on his thigh.  Shortly after, Koujaku cried out in satisfaction, stilling his hips and pouring his seed deep inside Aoba’s war, hungry body.  Aoba’s sensitive insides could feel his partner’s warm liquid as it filled him up, and that alone was enough to push him over the edge. He gripped Koujaku’s hand tightly and as he came, he continued to pump his cock, riding out each pulse that forced more cum out of him.  
  
Koujaku’s exhausted and sweaty body hung over his lover and his indigo hair fell over one side of his face.  Aoba gingerly pushed it aside and gazed into Koujaku’s face, admiring every detail until Koujaku noticed and their eyes met.  After one, final kiss, Koujaku pulled out, taking his cum along with him as it spilled over the rim of Aoba’s asshole and onto the sheets.  Aoba shuddered from the feeling and stepped lightly to the bathroom to clean himself up, then rejoined Koujaku on the bed, where sleep took them over rather quickly once they were huddled under the covers.

* * *

Six months passed and for the first time in a month, Koujaku and Aoba were headed over to Tae’s for dinner.  She had been nagging them to visit, but their schedules had become so busy this was the first night they had any real time to visit.  Upon entering her door, of which Aoba had simply opened it with the spare key and announced their arrival, Tae called them into the kitchen as per usual, but was greeted with quite the surprise.  
  
Standing between them, each hand gripping onto her Fathers’, was a little girl about three years old with auburn hair and dark grey eyes.  Her face was round with chubby cheeks, complete with dimples whenever she smiled, and across the bridge of her nose lay tightly packed freckles that continued on to dance across her cheekbones.  
  
_“A-Aoba?  Koujaku?  Who’s this??”_  
  
_“Granny, meet our daughter, Kaiyo.”_


End file.
